


the distance between us (will pass the limit into zero)

by thewoundupbird



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, prompted, tis the season for mamamoo shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoundupbird/pseuds/thewoundupbird
Summary: “I have a little black left.  Should I try to make a face?”Byulyi felt her finite amount of holiday kindness rapidly depleting by the second.“Um, sure. Sure.”ORyongsun gets a DIY christmas angel and it goes about as poorly as you'd expect





	the distance between us (will pass the limit into zero)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you anon for this prompt:
> 
> moonsun decorating the house together for christmas and one of them ends up falling off of the step ladder and has to go to the er for a minor injury.

 

 

“Unnie, every time you do DIY stuff it looks ugly.”

 

Yongsun paused, hands in the package she had been opening.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Unnie,” Byulyi whined as she walked over to stand by the other woman.  She sullenly kicked a slippered foot out to lightly tap against the small cardboard box.  

 

“I don’t acknowledge things that insult me.”

 

“ _Things_? Unnie, seriously?”

 

Yongsun ignored her as she pulled out a smaller box, gingerly setting it down on the hardwood floor.  Byulyi squinted as she squatted down next to Yongsun, the two of them staring at the package in confusion. 

 

“This is... in English?”

 

“Huh, you’re right.”

 

They both turned to look at each other nervously.

 

“Wait, Yonghee-unnie studied abroad in England! She’ll know how to read this stuff!”

 

“Too bad Yonghee-unnie is going to a cafe to meet her boyfriend.”

 

They both turned and saw Yonghee standing in the living room, a handbag slung over her shoulder and hair nicely curled.

 

“Unnie, please! Can you at least read the instructions to us?”

 

The other woman rolled her eyes as she reluctantly walked over to the two of them.  Her glasses slid a little down her nose and Byulyi shifted to give her room.

 

“It says... Yongsun-ah why the heck did you buy this?”

 

“I like DIY. Why can’t you people respect that?”

 

Byulyi and Yonghee shared a mutual disparaging look.

 

“Well, it’s a DIY Christmas angel.  Yongsun-ah, we’re Buddhist.”

 

“It’s the spirit of Christmas, unnie.  Why are you being so mean about it?” Yongsun whined, batting her eyelashes childishly at her older sister.  Byulyi’s mouth twitched and she could feel her body unconsciously reacting to Yongsun’s  _aegyo_.

 

“Byulyi, wipe the drool from your mouth.  And, Yongsun, fine.  The kit contains your very own White angel with a set of three paints, a paint brush, and a small nail and hammer.”

 

“It comes with a hammer? Isn’t that sort of dangerous?”

 

“Well it says it’s made in the USA.  They have guns there so is it that much of a stretch?”

 

Yongsun and Byulyi nodded solemnly at Yonghee’s words as the older woman placed the box back on the floor.

 

“Please don’t make a mess while I’m gone.  Last time, I had to help clean your cooking disaster.”

 

“Byulyi was sick, Unnie.  I wanted to nurse her back to health with a home-cooked meal!”

 

Yonghee rolled her eyes as she turned away to put on her shoes, avoiding the sickeningly sweet way Byulyi responded to the comment with an overly affectionate back hug.  When she heard a loud yell of protest, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Yongsun pinned to the ground as Byulyi clung to her side, giggling into her neck.  She rolled her eyes as she left with a curt wave.  Those two were really too cute for their own good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Byulyi heard the door shut behind her but it was too late to give Yonghee a proper farewell.  She settled for nuzzling into Yongsun’s warm neck, reveling in how the other woman squirmed a little.

 

“Byul-ah, if we do _that_ , we’ll never get this done.”

 

“Yongsun-ah,” she teased in that deeper voice she knew Yongsun liked.  She pressed her mouth suggestively against the underside of her jaw and placed a hand on her waist.

 

Yongsun huffed and turned toward Byulyi with an eye roll.  Suddenly she was pressing a sloppy kiss against her mouth, hands firmly clutching Byulyi’s jaw to hold her in place.  

 

It was almost sad how quickly Byulyi’s body relaxed into the kiss, loosening her grip on Yongsun’s shoulders.  Just as she began to angle her head a bit, tongue swiping against the other woman’s bottom lip, Yongsun was gone.

 

Blinking slowly on the ground, Byulyi looked to see Yongsun sitting up,  examining the angel thing like they hadn’t been just kissing a second earlier.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.  I want to finish it! I think if we do it well, it’d be cute.  Plus we could upload it onto the fancafe later!”

 

Byulyi sighed as she rolled onto her stomach, head pillowed on her arms as she watched the other woman carefully open the ‘White Angel’ casing.  Yongsun’s face took on a stillness that only happened when she worked, any hint of her usual expressiveness melting away until there was only pure focus.  Usually this level of concentration was reserved for singing on stage or practicing a particularly trying dance move.  Instead she was going all out to paint some stupid American DIY angel.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Byulyi muttered as she propped her head up on a fist and leisurely watched.  

 

Yongsun ignored her, instead spreading out a few newspapers on the hard wood floor in preparation for the paint.

 

“Yonghee-unnie, sure is smart.  Isn’t this paper in English?”

 

“Yep.  I think she only gets them though so people can make comments like that, honestly. I’ve never seen her touch more than one since she started the yearly subscription.”

 

A few miles away, Yonghee’s ears itched.  An unconscious sense that someone was talking shit about her.

 

“Byul-ah, what color should I paint the dress?”

 

Byulyi sat up, dragging herself to where Yongsun knelt.  For a moment she turned and smiled at how soft the other woman looked, body hidden in an over-sized sweater and hair in a loose pony tail.  

 

“Stop staring at me and focus, please.”

 

But they both were smiling a little as Byulyi leaned her chin against Yongsun’s shoulder, grabbing the small paint kit with one hand as the other gripped Yongsun’s waist.

 

“Is this purple or black?”

 

Yongsun squinted as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

 

“Um... we could test it out on the newspaper to see?”

 

Yongsun popped open the tab and promptly sprayed Byulyi’s face with her spastic movement.  The other girl spat out loudly, twisting away from her position at Yongsun’s shoulder to clutch at her face.

 

“Yongsun-unnie! What the hell?”

 

Byulyi moaned as she wiped at her burning eyes, smearing the greasy black paint all over her face.  Yongsun wasn’t helping as she burst into laughter, pointing with a very wide smile.

 

“Oh my god, Byul-ah you look so stupid!”

 

Byulyi huffed as she finally got most of the stuff out of her eyes, glaring at her very amused girlfriend.

 

“I hope you’re happy.  You’re lucky I don’t sue you for domestic abuse.”

 

“Byul-ah, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it in a more fun and consensual way.”  

 

Byulyi’s eyebrows arched in interest but Yongsun just smirked as she examined the other paints, extinguishing any hope of escaping this stupid activity.

 

“We used most of the black but we can probably salvage enough of it for hair.  How about we paint her dress yellow?”

 

As Byulyi got up to get a wet washcloth to finish cleaning her face, she thanked the stars above that Yongsun had never wanted to be a graphic designer or an artist.  Her sense of aesthetics was terrible.

 

“Sure, Unnie. That’s an idea.” 

 

Scrubbing her face at the kitchen sink, Byulyi hummed under her breath.  It was nice being home resting for the holidays.  Having the time to relax with her family and friends after their latest comeback was definitely better than being frantically shipped from event to event.  It meant an extra day or two to meet up with the 92 liner group and get some drinks. It meant sleeping in a little with Yongsun, kissing her awake at a time after the sun had risen.

 

She smiled as she turned to look at her girlfriend who was adorably hunched over the DIY angel, shoulders stiff with tension.  Byulyi sauntered over and brushed a hand along the other woman’s shoulder before plopping down behind her in a back hug.  She stared at the angel in her hand and tried to not cringe. 

 

“Oh… unnie.  You uh, didn’t really paint the angel very evenly?”

 

“I want her to have character, Byul-ah,” Yongsun replied stubbornly.  She was carefully running the little green paintbrush up and down the angel’s dress, smearing the goopy yellow pigment along the way. 

 

“She certainly has… that.”

 

She watched for a little longer in mounting horror as Yongsun “finished” painting the dress, ignoring patches of color for the inner seams of the little figurine.  But when she opened her mouth she saw the other woman looking at the statue with a smile that even Byulyi didn’t have the heart to ruin.

 

Byulyi settled for a cheek kiss, grinning a little at how Yongsun playfully tried to push her away with her shoulders.

 

“Now for the hair and then I think she’s done!”

 

“That’s quick.”

 

“Well it’s our day off so I can’t do this the whole time.  We have better things to do like watch our movie.  You bought the tickets, right?”

 

“Mmhmm.  Unnie will buy me some tasty food, right?”

 

Yongsun gave Byulyi a blank look before resuming her work like she hadn’t heard a thing.

 

“Right?”

 

“Sorry, your Yongsun isn’t available right now.  Try again later.”

 

“Unnie!”

 

They giggled against each other and Byulyi tried to not look at the angel in Yongsun’s hands. 

 

“I have a little black left.  Should I try to make a face?”

 

Byulyi felt her finite amount of holiday kindness rapidly depleting by the second.

 

“Um, sure. Sure.”

 

“That didn’t sound very enthusiastic.”

 

“Nothing would make me happier than you painting a face on this Christmas angel.”

 

Yongsun’s mouth twitched as she simply wiped her brush clean on the newspaper before dipping it in the black.  Byulyi didn’t have the heart to tell her that cleaning brushes was the most basic thing for painting.

 

“Done!”

 

Byulyi looked at the angel’s and was eerily reminded of the movie with the people who had black buttons for eyes.  This angel was more of a Halloween decoration than a Christmas one.

 

“Byul-ah, I’m going to clean up. Can you hang this on the wall?”

 

“With the hammer?  Is it safe?”

 

“Byul-ah. Hang up my Christmas angel.”

 

With a sigh Byulyi let Yongsun stand as she stared at the figurine.  Honestly it was so ugly looking that she couldn’t even imagine Yonghee’s reaction.

 

“Um, I don’t think it’s dry yet?”

 

Yongsun turned on her heel and knelt down, prodding the statue.  She hummed at the residue that stuck to her finger.

 

“What should we do until this dries?”

 

Byulyi grinned up at the older girl, rising to her feet.

 

“Oh I can think of a few things.”

 

“ _That_ will take too long.”

 

Byulyi sighed before glancing at the couch.

 

“Christmas cuddle?”

 

Yongsun rolled her eyes as she started to walk toward the couch, placing her glasses on the living room table.

 

“It’s not even Christmas yet but fine.  You’re the big spoon this time.”

 

“But I like it when you hold me and make me feel safe, Unnie.”

 

“Unnie needs some comfort after the hard work on the angel.”

 

Byulyi chuckled as she plopped down on the couch, opening her arms for Yongsun who practically fell onto her chest.  She choked at the sudden weight and tried not to wheeze as Yongsun squirmed into a comfortable position, tucking her head under Byulyi’s chin.

 

“The year’s almost over.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for two years.”

 

Yongsun hummed, nuzzling against Byulyi’s neck.

 

“Yong, have you been happy? Being with me.”

 

Byulyi felt Yongsun sigh.

 

“If I wasn’t happy would I be doing this with you right now?”

 

“Yong, be serious!”

 

“Of course, I’m happy to be with you.  You make me so-”

 

Byulyi tucked her chin in so that she could meet Yongsun’s eyes as the other woman looked up at her.  Instead of finishing her sentence she leaned forward and pressed her mouth warmly against Byulyi’s lips.  She smiled at the contact, instantly reaching up to tangle her hands in Yongsun’s long hair.

 

“If you get your hands stuck in my extensions again, I’m not explaining to the stylist unnie what happened.”

 

“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

 

Yongsun huffed but resumed her kisses in earnest, trailing her mouth down to Byulyi’s jaw.  She sighed at the contact, her back arching a little.  It hadn’t been that long since they’d been intimate but there was something thrilling about the possibility of having sex on the couch with Yonghee walking in on them.

 

“I cannot believe that the thought of Yonghee walking in on us is turning you on.”

 

“What? I didn’t say anything!”

 

Yongsun pulled back a little and god Byulyi’s heart pounded at the other woman’s reddened lips and mussed up hair.  She still didn’t know how the hell she’d gotten such a beautiful girlfriend.

 

“I could tell by the way your head turned toward the door.  You know Yonghee would probably kill you if she walks in on us again.  My sister takes the whole three strikes thing really seriously.”

 

Byulyi just gave her that dumb smirk she knew Yongsun secretly loved before messily bringing their mouth together.  She felt the annoyance leave Yongsun as she bit down on the other woman’s lip, eliciting a moan.

 

“When you don’t say stupid stuff to me, you can be so hot Moon Byulyi.”

 

“Thanks.  You too, unnie.”

 

Yongsun huffed as she began to grab at the warm skin under Byulyi’s long sleeved t-shirt.  Hands brushed the underside of her bra and she couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped her mouth.

 

“You want unnie to touch you?”

 

Byulyi answered yes with a bit of a yelp as Yongsun sucked on her neck with teeth.  Her hips jerked as the teeth were replaced with a warm tongue that incited a wetness between her thighs.

 

“Unnie, please.”

 

“Mm, I don’t think you want it enough.”

 

“Unnie. Please.”

 

Yongsun’s hand slipped up to skin the underside of Byulyi’s bra. 

 

“You wore a nice one today.  Trying to impress someone, Byul-ah?”

 

“Only you, Yong.”

 

Yongsun chuckled as she grinned into their kiss, hand snaking up higher to unclasp Byulyi’s bra.

 

“Wait!”

 

Byulyi blinked slowly in confusion as Yongsun jumped off her and rushed toward the angel still pressed against the newspaper.  She felt like she was in a dream as she sat up and watched, bra hanging open and shirt halfway off, as Yongsun pulled at the figurine that was sadly stuck to the newspaper.

 

“Byul-ah, I forgot to let it dry upright! I think it’s stuck!”

 

“Are you… are you serious, Unnie?”

 

“Byul-ah! Come over and help me save her!”

 

Byulyi swore under her breath as she angrily got to her feet, striding toward that damn Christmas angel and her unbelievable girlfriend.  Unfortunately, she had underestimated how slick her socks were on the hardwood floor.  She felt her feet slide out from under her as she slipped, awkwardly falling to her side.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Byulyi clutched at her knee with a grimace, pain flaring up at the movement.

 

“Byul-ah! Are you okay?”

 

She winced as Yongsun knelt above her, her dark hair curtaining them with bits of fluorescent light filtering through.

 

“I think… you should call our manager.  We should probably go check this at the hospital.”

 

 Yongsun rolled her eyes as she began to look for her phone and Byulyi groaned, making eye contact with that creepy Christmas angel rolled on its side.  So much for a peaceful day off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mamamoo Moonbyul... strained knee: ‘Be careful during the holidays’**

 

Mamamoo’s Moonbyul was spotted leaving the hospital in crutches today after apparently straining her knee.  She claims that it was unrelated to practicing or promotional activities.  She wished all her fans happy holidays and promised that she would be fine after a few days of rest. Moonbyul was accompanied by her fellow member Solar who said she was there to provide support during the assessment of the injury.

 

They both send their well wishes to all their fans and ask for support during the awards season.   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fluffy and fun to write. i hope you enjoy! come share your thoughts and feels at my tumblr: the-woundupbird.tumblr.com !


End file.
